


The Nightmare

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: Lorna Dane/Marcos Diaz [6]
Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Memories, Nightmares, Parental Death, Sad, The Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Lorna has a nightmare about her powers, and how her parents died. But this is a memory, she doesn't remember.





	The Nightmare

Lorna was asleep in Marcos's warm hands. That's one thing she loved about him, he was always warm, because of his mutation of course. Lorna never had nightmares, she was always to brave for them, but tonight, things we're different.

 

__

_"You son of a B*tch!" Sally Dane yelled. Her and her husband had been arguing for hours. He wanted a_ _fraternity_ _test for Sally's daughter, Lorna. He believed Sally had an affair with someone else, which Led to Lorna. But, of course, She wouldn't have it. They were on a plane off to New York for business. Lorna wasn't used to all this fighting, and she was only three. So crying ensured._

_"Could you shut up that brat of yours!" Mr.Dane yelled._

_"Stop fighting!" Lorna Yelled between sobs. Suddenly, the plane began to shake._

_"What's going on?!" Sally said._

_Lorna continued to cry, despite the fact that the plane was_ _plummeting_ _. She cried, tears falling from her eyes like water falls. She started screaming when she realized what was going on._

_"Stop her!" Mr.Dane said to Sally. The plane was far to close to ground. But they both noticed that little Lorna's hair was a bright Green, but it used to be Brown. "She's a_ _mutie_ _!" Mr.Dane screamed. But those were his last words. The plane crashed into a forest, Lorna was the only surviver. She scrambled to her feet, and looked for her mom. But all she saw was two bodies across from each other, blood covered their heads and legs._

 

_"Mommy! Please wake up! Please!" Lorna took her mother's hand and kissed it._

_"I'm sorry momma, I'm really sorry." She cried, green hair sticking to her face from tears._

_She just sat there for few minutes, before two figures showed up behind her._

_"You poor child." A man said. Lorna turned around._

Lorna woke up, sweating and crying. She didn't remember that event at all, and she didn't see the man. But some how, it was in her dreams. She looked at Marcos, still sound asleep.

Nothing like that will ever happen again, at least she hoped it wouldn't.

 

 

A/N I think her mother's name was Sussana (prbly spelled that wrong) but I messed up and go to lazy to fix it


End file.
